Nymor Sand
Nymor Sand is the bastard son of Lord Daeron Dalt and a merchant on the Greenblood in Dorne. Appearance Somewhat taller than average, Nymor is of slender build. His typical Rhoynish olive skin is slightly tanned from the hot Dornish sun, and his black hair is curly. History Nymor Sand was born in 352 AC to Meria, a Greenblood tradesman’s sister. His was fathered by Lord Daeron Dalt, who back then used to transact business with the Orphans of the Greenblood, mainly exchanging the famed lemons of Lemonwood for goods from the Free Cities. Though Nymor was acknowledged as Lord Dalt’s son, he grew up with his merchant uncle, Garris. Over the years, he took more and more responsibilities, making use of his natural affinity to sums. But before young Nymor was allowed to bargain with the Essosi traders himself, he fulfilled all sorts of small tasks that arose in the operation of a Greenblood pole boat. On his uncle’s ship, he learned to organise the wares they had purchased in Planky Town, to do minor jobs of maintenance, and – primarily – to fish. For that, he mainly would use a spear, with which he would skewer fish, but in child’s play with the other boys on the boats, he also quickly learned to use it as a weapon of assault and defence. When he was older and had learned to read in the few books one could access on a small boat, he learned about his ancestors that had lived alongside and on boats upon the Rhoyne, particularly enjoying stories of the great rulers of the Rhoynar people, like Prince Garin or Queen Nymeria, and faithfully worshipping Mother Rhoyne. Gascoyne, the healer on Garris’ boat, would tell the ever-curious Nymor about the mystic places that could still be found in Essos, but that now were abandoned. It was during this time that Nymor made the plan that one day he would visit the Rhoynish ruins and figure out the historical and religious mysteries surrounding his ancient people. His appetite for mental challenge was especially awakened, when Gascoyne presented to him the game of Cyvasse. With his talent for mathematical thinking as well as his ability and willingness to learn complex principles, he soon became very skilled at the game, his master Gascoyne now only winning against him about every second time. Though he met his high-born relatives from time to time, when they would come to trade at Planky Town, he mainly sees just his maternal family as his home, along with fellow Orphans of the Greenblood. From his childhood on, his cousin Nymella, as well as Symon, who, according to the former, is destined to build a trade empire one day, have been his closest friends. As soon as Nymor turned sixteen, his uncle Garris thought he would be ready now to have his own business on an own boat, though the thought of that made Nymor rather anxious. Nevertheless, he accepted the offer and is by now tolerably successful with it. Garris also offered to take him to the Free Cities, so he would see the world, but though in family and business he was a good friend to his uncle, he would rather cling to his familiar Greenblood. Now, two years later, however, Nymor was curious as never before to see the lands of the goddess he worshipped and is making plans to visit Essos, even taking into account the possibility of establishing an outpost in the old Rhoynish lands. Timeline of Important Events * 352 AC: Nymor Sand is born to his mother Meria and Lord Daeron Dalt. He starts growing up on a Greenblood pole boat. * 358 AC: Nymor starts to learn spear-fishing. * 360 AC: He starts reading about the traditions of the ancient Rhoynar * 361 AC: Gascoyne teaches Nymor to play Cyvasse. * 364 AC: Nymor joins his uncle for business meetings and assists him with price calculations. * 368 AC: Garris offers to Nymor to run his own business, which the nephew takes up, supported by his cousin Nymella and his friend Symon. * 370 AC: Nymor, Nymella and Symon are planning to expand their business to Essos. Recent Events Currently located in Planky Town, Nymor, Nymella and Symon are trading with wares they brought along the Greenblood, while waiting for the opportunity of another tour.Three Drifters, Off To See The World While Nymor and Nymella spend most of their time together, including games of Cyvasse, Symon has heard in a tavern that a ship in the harbour will soon be leaving for Pentos.The Game Will Never End When they heard of the conflagration of Sunspear, Nymor made the decision to sell remaining Dornish goods to the Free Cities, upon which Nymella suggested that they should accompany the ship to Pentos, to found an outpost in Essos.Blessing And Bruising Us One day after, they the party of three embarked on a Pentoshi carrack,Farewell To My Well-Known Old Planky Town which crossed the Narrow Sea, while the breeze was getting ever colder from the nearing autumn.We'll Cross The Stream As they sailed through the Sea of Myrth, Nymor and Nymella - while spending the nights intimately - discussed the need of allies among the Free Cities.Through The Rude Wind's Wild Lament They arrived in Pentos at the turn of the Eighth and Ninth Moon of 370 AC, right at the time when Lazarys Rhulvorne assumed the office of the Prince of Pentos. They met with the Lorathi merchant Darryn Demion, who drew their interest as a potential partner in trade for textiles.Came A Ship In From The Blue In the evening of the same day, Nymor and Nymella visited the Prince's palace, informing the ruler of the City of their plans to expand their business to the lands along the Rhoyne,A Popular Prince as well as again encountering Darryn Demion.A Popular Prince Family Members * Lord Daeron Dalt, father, b. 322 AC ** Legitimate children, half-siblings to Nymor * Meria, mother, b. 329 AC * Gerris, uncle, b. 331 AC (Gift: Wealth) ** Nymella, cousin, b. 354 AC (Gift: Agility) ** Other cousins to Nymor References Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi Category:Salty Dornish Category:Orphans of the Greenblood